Battle City
by Harpie.Valentine
Summary: This isn't exactly a story, it's more of my imagination running wild. This is what I would have liked to have seen happen in the Battle City finals! You'll understand as you read on :-).


This isn't exactly a fic.

I've been re-watching Battle City lately, and it's got me thinking about the storyline I would have liked to have seen, duelist wise, as in who was in the finals and who beat who and what not.

So forgetting about all of the Egyptian stuff and Marik being evil etc, here's what I would have liked Battle City to be like :-)

* * *

The eight final duelists:

**YUGI** obviously. There are a few reasons for this.

Number one, he's the main character. If he wasn't in the finals there wouldn't be a show.

Number two, despite the fact he does have some awful strategies and cards, I think overall his deck is really powerful (not as powerful as it is made out to be in the anime though - if we're not including his egypitan god card, the only one he had at the time).

And finally, he's one of my favourite characters so obviously I'd want him there.

**MAI**

Okay so, I know Mai was in the finals, but I feel like the whole Egyptian story line mucked up her full potential as a duelist.

She does have a strong deck, admitted, it isn't as strong as the likes of Yugi's and Kaiba's, but she is still a really good duelist.

Also, every story line needs a female character, and as the best female duelist in the DM series, then she is obviously the one who would be in the finals.

Lastly, she is a badass, let's be honest. Shes also my favourite character ever to come of Yu-Gi-Oh, all of the series, so...

**KAIBA**

Kaiba is hot. Let's be honest.

And his deck is kick ass. Three Blue Eyes White Dragons?! Yugi would have been slaughtered if it weren't for his Exodia cards.

Plus, it was his tournament... It would have been rigged for him to be there, even if he didn't obtain six locator cards, which he could do easily.

**MARIK**

I love Marik's decks. Excluding egyptian gods, his deck is still awesome.

I love his slime token and revival jam deck, and also his lava golem technique against Joey.

Although, I must say, I prefer him to be just Marik rather than his Yami, plus, this story line that I am creating in my imagination is excluding all of the evil stuff that goes on, so Marik is just Marik in my mind of the finals.

**WEEVIL**

Okay, okay. I know most of you probably hate him, since he is a cheater and he's one of the bad guys.

BUT, I love this little fella. He's adorable. Plus, insect monsters are fucking lethal, and his strategy of Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery is genius.

**JOEY**

I do love Joey, I do... But his deck is really, really dull to me. Jinzo and Insect Queen, fair enough, they're good monsters. But all this dice stuff and what not?! No.

I miss Joey's old deck with Red Eyes and his constant use of Baby Dragon and Time Wizard. He should have taken Red Eyes back off Yugi!

But yeah, despite that, it's pretty obvious he is a good duelist... Plus, Yugi needs his side kick there.

**REBECCA**

I know her part in Yu-Gi-Oh isn't really important or recognized until later on, but I love her.

Her Fire Princess deck is one of my favourite decks ever (other than Harpie, Amazoness and Toon decks).

Plus, it is a brilliant strategy and pretty much impossible to beat without the right spell/trap cards.

Plus, I think it'd have been interesting for Yugi and Rebecca to get a re-match that was fair, and Yugi actually fought for unlike their previous duel.

**GRANDPA**

I thought long and hard about this one... Seems like a strange choice, but it's not really.

He taught two of the finalists all they know about dueling, therefore, he is an expert. Also, he could probably duel circles around the majority of the finalists (despite Grand Championship when Joey somehow beat Grandpa, which I thought was ridiculous).

Also, he's such a funny character so, I'd have loved it.

* * *

**QUARTER FINALS**

**Yugi vs Grandpa**

This would have been more than interesting. Two generations of the same family who are both great duelists.

Obviously, Yugi would have to win, but I think it'd be a really long, hard and good duel for both of them. They're both good duelists so it would have been difficult to win, but overall I think Yugi has a deck that has consistency whereas we never really see Grandpa duel apart from a few times, so it's hard to say what his deck would be like.

**Winner: Yugi **

**Mai vs Weevil**

We've never actually seen these two duel, but it's always just assumed that Mai would win, since she's always the one who makes it to the finals and Weevil ends up nowhere.

Not only this, but I think Mai's deck has more variety to Weevil's. All of his monsters are weak, and Mai has some weak and strong, and I just generally think she'd win in the end.

**Winner: Mai**

****  
**Kaiba vs Joey**

MOMENT TO CRY FOR PUPPYSHIPPING.

Kaiba always underestimates Joey, and I think he'd think it's going to be an easy win, and Joey would catch him off guard since he is obviously a talented duelist.

However, Kaiba would take control of the duel again, and somehow manage to summon at least one blue eyes (he always does), and wipe the floor with Joey.

**Winner: Kaiba**

**Marik vs Rebbeca**

****These two probably have two of my favourite deck constructions throughout. Although Marik has many different strategies and seems to be undefeatable by any duelist other than Yugi, I think Rebecca would overcome him with her Fire Princess, Marie the Fallen One and Gravity Bind.

**Winner: Rebecca**

* * *

**SEMI FINALS**

**Yugi vs Kaiba**

****I think it would make things very different, seeing as most people would just assume that the finals would be these two.

Although I do believe that Kaiba could quite easily defeat him if neither had an egypitan god card, seeing as 3 blue eyes white dragons could destroy a dark magician with ease, it would quite clearly be Yugi as the victor seeing as he is the main character.

**Winner: Yugi**

**Mai vs Rebecca**

****Mai would definitely underestimate Rebecca.

Although seeing her previous duels, Mai would just consider her a child, and realise that she is wrong like in her very first duel with Joey.

However, I still think Mai would have the upperhand against Rebecca, since Rebecca's deck relies purely on luck of during her three card combo in order to stop her opponent from attacking and eating away at their life points without attacking herself.

Therefore, I think Mai would be able to sweep as long as Rebecca didn't get ahold of her Gravity Bind too early on in the duel.

**Winner: Mai**

* * *

**FINALS**

**Yugi vs Mai**

As we all probably know, this would never happen.

Mai isn't important enough of a character. Also, she probably isn't a good enough duelist (not in my opinion just as a fact).

However, this duel would be really cool, I think.

Mai is underestimated by a lot of her stronger opponents, and Yugi made that mistake in their first duel at Duelist Kingdom. However, now I think he'd realise her full potential and strength, and not hold back at all.

Mai would put up a good fight, however I think the win would inevitably be Yugi's, no matter how much Mai fights back - not only because he is the main character but also because he has the stronger deck in the end.

Although Mai's strongest monster is probably Harpie's Pet Dragon, which could easily be wiped out by Yugi's Dark Magician, the power up of her other Harpie's would pose a threat, but, Yugi would be able to defeat her Pet Dragon no matter what the strength after equips and powerups.

**Battle City Winner: Yugi**

* * *

****This probably seems stupid but I would have loved to have seen this happen. It would have been great!

I'm sorry I wrote this on a fanfiction website... I know it's hardly fanfic, but I guess it kinda is as the same time.

I hope you enjoy it I guess? and I also would love to hear what you would have liked to have seen for the finals of Battle City and the outcome etc.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
